Archery Practice
by Invidi
Summary: Legolas is out in Imladris improving his skills with his bow. His hair refuses to go along with his wishes. Can Elrohir or Elladan help with his dillema? E/L/E Things carry on from there....
1. It Starts

A/N: Oh. My. Gawd. Look. The freak-show. She's back! Didja miss me?! ::big smiles:: Anywho! I got off my dead ass and actually EDITED Archery Practice. ::gasps:: I know, I know! Who knew, right? ::big grins:: Anyway, read on! Review if you like it and review if you're an old reader. Give me some lubbins! J 

::::::::::

The quiver on his back grew ever lighter, each arrow spent was an arrow that he would have to replace later. He shifted from one foot to the other, letting his weight rest on a different foot as he tested the ground he stood on to be sure it wouldn't shift from beneath him when the crucial moment came for when he should let another shaft fly. With an aggravated sigh, he shook his long hair away from his face once again. He loved his hair as much as he loved to hone his skills with his bow, but as of now it was being nothing more then an annoying nuisance. In his pack, he knew that several leather straps were resting there for the specific reason to rid one of hair in their field of vision. He didn't wish to make his flowing locks captive but at this rate he would have to. For once in a long, long while he had decided to let it loose with no braid, clips, or bands; Natural through and through.

"You had best quit bothering me or I may as well shear you off" Legolas snapped at a particular grouping of hairs that simply refused to lie flat, but agreed to stray into his sights to upset his perfect aim.

He used his lips to blow the strand away for the blink of an eye, thinking it would be long enough to get his aim set. The strand fell flat against his right eye and he threw his bow and single arrow to the ground in disgust.

"Warning after warning and you do not heed them! I fear that now I must take you prisoner." His footfalls were silent as he approached his brown haversack, kneeling before it. In it he dug, pulling out several unimportant items and dropping them next to his feet for his search for the ever-elusive leather strips. He sat on his haunches while he explored the bag and threw an arm in the air, mumbling away the entire time as his hair fell into his face once more.

"You are beginning to be far more trouble then you're worth!" The fair prince told his long tresses, "Where in Middle-Earth could they be? I had just stored them here but a moment before leaving the House." He slapped his hands against his thighs in confusion and anger. It wasn't often that he was confused, to not know what to make of a situation, so when he stumbled upon one he was more then slightly irked.

"This is madnessI know I put them in here and yet they rest not where I left them." He just sat there, wondering what trickery was out and about to steal his hair accessories and what its purpose was to do so.

"Our young Prince seems to be missing something he places great value on, dear brother. Whatever shall he do about it?"

Legolas hung his head in defeat, feeling laughter well up within him, "So you are the Wizards responsible for my sudden difficulties. I should not have expected any other."

Elrohir smiled smugly, waving one of the bands before him tauntingly.

"It is a rare and wonderful gift to see hair so intoxicating free from its clasps from such a beautiful creature as yourself. Elrohir and I felt it was time for you to realize this, as we did so long ago." Elladan was bracing his body against the gray bark of a tree that the Prince had not been shooting at, arms crossed in an amused manner over his chest.

Legolas felt flame rising up to his cheeks and let his head fall back down to his pack. It never ceased to amaze him. It had been decades since he had first found himself lost in the gray eyes of the twins but each and every comment that fell from their full lips felt as if it were the first, as if he had never had something loving said about him through his long life. That feeling was one he cherished, accompanied with the feeling of love long-desired. It was wonderful to feel wanted for more then what your over-achieving father and siblings had in mind. His love was one that was ever growing. Legolas was shocked that he still held the other two Elves' interest.

"_Intoxicating?_ This rat's nest? I dare to object to such a bald-faced lie." He held his smooth hands up, screwing his face up slightly.

Elrohir and Elladan exchanged slightly flustered expressions before closing in on Legolas, linking their hands as they came close enough to the other.

That was another thing that set the Prince thinking for hours on end when the two he loved were away from the House. It was not a said taboo for children from the same family to choose each other as mates but it was highly frowned upon by all who knew they were related. Elrond had shown no favor nor any sign of approval over his feelings of his two sons announcing that they were lovers as well as siblings. Legolas knew Thranduil would _never_ condone such an arrangement if it were the case between he and any of his brothers. The fact that Lord Elrond seemed so laid back to the choosings of his brood showed much about his character.

"You know how enchanting you are my beloved you're the very essence of desire and want. You are just frustrated with your hair's ignorance to what you wish. But do not put your self worth down, never have we seen such an eye holding individual. It pains us when you say such things that we know are not true. Trust us Legolas, you are worthy of all praise we give. That and so much more." Elrohir's speech was cut off with the abrupt connection of lips against his.

Elladan laughed in surprise, "My goodness, perhaps I should use this technique from hence forth!"

Legolas's mind was reeling with joyance. Never had love felt to good as it did at moments like these. Elrohir's arms were pushing down against the ground at either side of him due to Legolas's onslaught of physical emotions, the Prince straddling him, and pushing against his chest.

A voice belonging not to the three Elves in the backwoods brought them out of their indulgence, "Master Elladan"

"Yes?" He tore his eyes from the sensual pair beside him to bid his attention to the young Elf who looked to be bearing a message.

The other Elf bowed low, speaking through a curtain of long hair, "You father wishes an audience with you."

Elladan nodded resolutely, leaning over and smacking Elrohir's arm, "Come brother, our father needs to have a chat with us."

"Begging your forgiveness my young Master, but he said he wished an audience with only you, at this time." The messenger broke him.

With a nervous chuckle Elladan stood and brushed the moss and dead leaves from his rear, "Well doesn't that sound foreboding?"

Legolas peeled himself away from Elrohir long enough to give his lover a moment to breath and give his brother an answer, "Put in a good word for me Elladan and be sure to warn off any wanders from this area."

Elladan watched Legolas's cheeks brighten with joy but also sadness that he wouldn't be able to share both of the men he loved. But with his eyes he gave an intense promise that later there would be time for he and Elladan would exchange their show of love.

Elladan sighed happily, "Alrightthose eyes will be the death of me. Enjoy yourselves." He motioned the message carrier to walk before him, so that he might get a last view of the goings on behind him. Finally, he turned his back to them when he and the one in front of him went around a bend in the trail.

Legolas trained his eyes on the Elf whom was smiling up at him, "Why did you say such things about me? I hardly feel that I am one pleasing to look at."

Elrohir leaned back on his elbows, shaking his hair over his shoulder, "Because I loved you from the moment I set my gaze on you. You held yourself with such grace and confidence. Elladan and I were sure we would never catch your fancy. You may not think so but the woods of Lothlorien pale to compare to your magnificence. Over these years we have grown to love you more then life itself. Have we ever given you reason to trust us not?"

Legolas felt himself melting under the intense gaze of the other, "Nonever."

"Do you think of us as liars?"

Legolas's eyes widened in shock, "Whatever gave you that idea? No!"

"Then when we speak compliments over you, know they are true and heart felt and not just a way to get into your trousers." Elrohir gave a wry smile, tugging at Legolas's waistband.

If it were possible, Legolas felt an upwelling of even more love and desire to these two brothers. He ended Elrohir's speech by placing two fingers over those soft lips, putting pressure on Elrohir's chest with his other hand so that the two might lie down on the forest floor. Legolas entwined one of his legs with Elrohir's, laying part of his chest upon the other Elf's torso, staring deep into his eyes. With a slender finger he traced the edge of his hairline, winding his finger into one of the dark locks, bringing it to his lips to kiss. Elrohir sighed his pleasure, bringing his hands up Legolas's sides, up and over to his back and shoulders.

"Mmm" Legolas's soft voice caused the other to moan out with him.

He brought his lips down to rest upon the other's neck, brushing dark locks of hair away from the wanted spot. What began with soft suckling and licking soon turned to gentle love bites that would leave a lasting mark against Elrohir's flawless skin. Neither cared, it felt too good to be a bad thing. Slowly, using his tongue, Legolas made his way from one side of his lover's neck to the other and began the same process he had just used to make Elrohir squirm beneath him.

"Lego-las! Enough of this torture" Said Elrohir, but made no sign of stopping the other from his duty.

Lust began to claw its way into the bodies of both, causing the dark haired Elf to pull Legolas down for a kiss filled with passionate enthusiasm. Legolas was nearly driven senseless with such a sudden rush of feelings throughout his being. He yanked Elrohir up so that he was now straddling him and twisted his fingers into the under layers of the dark tresses, so different from his but in texture, so very alike. Legolas felt fingers under his neck, working to loose the leather ties of his shirt. He brushed the fumbling fingers away to do the job himself, feeling eager fingers stroking his clothed chest the whole while, trying in vain to find silky skin.

"You are like a child searching for a treat" Legolas laughed, finally shedding his shirt with the shrug of his shoulders. 

Elrohir was eager enough to forgo the fastenings on his own tunic and elected to cross his arms over each other to grasp the edges of his shirt and simply pull the thing off, flinging it away to the side. Legolas smiled in appreciation of the muscular body that sat across his lap, bring his head down to lick at the creamy skin he had grown quite familiar with over the years. Elrohir hissed through his teeth, raking his fingers across Legolas's neck and shoulders in the most pleasing of ways. 

Legolas felt now would be a good time to press Elrohir onto his back again and ravage his body that way. Elrohir put up little struggle as he was lain upon Legolas's sweet smelling shirt.

"I love you so much more then I ever thought possible" Legolas felt tears pricking against his eyes when he admitted this.

"I love you more and more each day we spend togetherlet us show each other how we feel." Elrohir whispered, a sly grin on his face.

Legolas felt his tears dry up, "You're terrible" He was delighted none the less. He buried his face in the dark hair and neck of the other man. With a stifled sigh of contentment, he pulled back and gave his own crafty smile to Elrohir. He took an erect nipple into his mouth and began to massage it with his tongue, using his fingers to give the same treatment as the other nipple. His leg was still thrown across Elrohir's lap and he could feel the hardness that told him what he was doing _did_ have a positive effect. He used a leg to rub the length a few times to fire up his lover that much more. He felt the deep rumbling of Elrohir's vocalizations through his mouth, still pressed against his chest, and that feeling did more to him then he thought capable.

"Elrohiryou must stop teasing me like thatyour voice" Legolas breathed, moving his mouth away from its possession for only a moment.

Elrohir was shocked, "Me!? I lay here, nearly in pain at the sensations you are invoking and you accuse _me_ of teasing? You need to be punished." Without warning he swung Legolas off of his chest and onto his side and then completed the move by rolling over on top of him. 

Legolas smiled in surprise, overjoyed at the current situation. The sight before him sent conflicting thoughts to his mind. The loose hair of the other spilled over Elrohir's shoulders, framing his lovely face in a dark way. But then, upon a longer look, leaves and grass were seen to be poking up all over the place from his stay on the ground. Legolas dismissed that thought with another large smile and grasped at Elrohir's forearms to pull him down to rest against his body.

Elrohir shifted around slightly, wishing his pants weren't hindering the movement of what lay between his legs. Legolas caught this and began to untie the knots that held the other man's pants up. Elrohir returned the favor, shucking him out of his clothes and leaving them both breathing heavily with the sight of each nude. 

"Such beauty has only ever been seen when looking upon a God" Elrohir was caught up at the sight before him.

"Come, I wish to mingle with my earthly creatures" Legolas grinned seductively, holding his arms up in an unasked manner hoping to get Elrohir to join him on the forest floor.

Little could have stopped the other man from doing so. As he lay himself down over Legolas he snaked his hand down between their bodies to take Legolas into his hand.

"Elro-!" Legolas cut himself off by biting his lip and throwing his head back, arching his hips further into the other's hand.

Much pleased by the reaction Legolas gave, Elrohir tightened his grip on the pillar of flesh and began to move his hand faster, loving each and every toss this elicited from Legolas.

Elrohir heard a growl come from below him and, before he knew what had happened, he found himself on his back with Legolas sitting with one leg on either side of him. He gave a forceful kiss against Elrohir's lips before shimmying his way down the long body of lover, shuddering when he felt Elrohir's stiffness against his rear. But now was not the time for such an intimate linking, not out in the wide open spaces of Rivendell, so he kept moving down until his cheek brushed against the other man's twitching arousal. Elrohir's expression was one of tense longing. It looked as if he feared what would happen next. It was not so much fearing what would go down but rather what he would _feel_ when Legolas went down.

Legolas gave a dainty lick, keeping his eyes glued to Elrohir's as he blew a soft current of air over the hot flesh. He got a shudder in response and he smiled smugly, giving another small lick, watching for anything to happen. He repeated this a few times before suddenly taking Elrohir's entire length into his mouth.

Elrohir, shocked by the sudden warmth wrapped around him, jerked upright ever so slightly, moaning his appreciation, digging his long fingers into the mossy earth around either side of him. Legolas's mouth was highly skilled in this area of sexual pleasure, as Elrohir and Elladan both knew, and he was quickly being brought to the brink of his sanity, not being able to hold back for much longer. 

"Lego-las! OoohLego-las!" He cried, thrusting his hips up into Legolas's waiting mouth.

He blinked a few times, taking deep breaths, and fixed his eyes upon the one he loved so much. He was licking lips, swallowing what was left of the other man's seed, and smiling down at him.

"My dear Legolas" Elrohir sighed, flopping his arms down at his sides, "If you wish to receive your end of the deal you had best get with an arm's length reach of me."

In a hurry to get rid of the aching swelling between his legs, Legolas needed no further bidding and was at Elrohir's side in a matter of a second. He dropped his head down, convincing Elrohir's lips to participate with his in a kiss reserved for this one moment and no other. Legolas began to get so lost in this that he hardly felt Elrohir's hand pulling away from its grip on his hair and moving down his body.

Elrohir noticed Legolas's ignorance and used it to his advantage, becoming giddy as his hand assumed stealth mode. His lips were working furiously to keep up with that of his partner when he gave Legolas a hearty stroke. Legolas cried out into his mouth, making for the most interesting of feelings, and leaned heavily against his hand.

"Elrohir" Legolas pressed his forehead against Elrohir's shoulder and chest as he was slowly being worked. He felt all awareness of anything around him being lost as his focal point became centered on his hardened arousal and the hand that was bringing him so great a pleasure. He was ready to explode, the intensity in which he rocked his body was proof enough for Elrohir, but Legolas kept going. 

With a small smile, Elrohir pulled out a trick he and Elladan discovered about the Elf they were so in love with. He began to speak in low, soothing tones.

"Elladan would love to be here watching this Legolashe would be stroking your back right now, kissing your neck, and moving against you in a way that would drive you mad. Your hair would be spread across his stomach as you kissed your way up and down his bodyhe would moan your name"

Out of nowhere, Legolas furiously came, collapsing atop Elrohir and murmuring his name quietly, over and over.

It was a tried trick that seemed to work time and time again. Speaking to Legolas while he was on the receiving end of attention always resulted in the young Prince to reach the edge faster then if it had been silent around him.

"I hate you." Legolas growled, his face hidden beneath deep folds of Elrohir's hair.

The other Elf laughed, "Are you so sure that you hate me? I recall you telling me and dear Elladan that you quite enjoyed that treatment."

"I would suggest you keep quiet or I might just end up biting you." Legolas threatened lovingly.

"But you DO enjoy it, admit it." 

Nothing happened for a split second and Elrohir thought he had won.

"OW!" He squealed, pulling back from the blonde Elf lying on top of him. His eyes were huge.

"You had that coming, Lord Elrohir." Legolas had a smirk set deep into his cheeks, feeling quite proud of himself.

Elrohir sighed in amusement, chuckling softly as he stretched languidly and began searching for his clothing.

Legolas already had his pants tied on and his shirt halfway laced up when Elrohir looked up at him next. The Prince had a look of false concern on his face.

"Why Elrohir, whatever is that on your neck? It looks like something has mauled you!" His voice dripped with a taunting sarcasm.

Elrohir felt the welt upon his neck and blushed, "Father will be most displeasedhe'll live."

Legolas laughed heartily, picking up his quiver and bow, leaving the arrows in the tree to be retrieved by a servant. He walked up behind Elrohir, wrapping his arms around his waist as they walked, and began to sing softly of the trees.

"I wonder was Lord Elrond wanted with your brother" Legolas voiced, tilting his head to the side to deposit a small kiss on the nape of his lover's neck.

"I suppose we'll find out, Legolas." Elrohir leaned back into the warm embrace and felt as if he truly belonged to this Elf Prince.

:::::::::::::

Look for the next chapter in a day or two. Ta ta!


	2. To Talk

::posh accent:: Here we are, loves! Second chapter edited and the like. ::sniffles:: Only one review? Pssshya'll can do better than that! ;)

:::::::::::::::::::

"I do not honestly know. He has been sitting there for quite some time. You wish to converse with him?" The servant asked.

"Of course I doI must"

The young Elf bowed respectively, but then held his hands up, "I am not to let anybody pass Master Legolas. Master Elladan requested time to sit and think. He stated that you would understand and let him toil over his thoughts alone."

Legolas pulled back the blood red robe he wore and bared the necklace that spoke of his power and position in Elven society, "I need not exercise my rights to command do I? I _must_ speak with him. He is troubled and you care not, you let him sit and suffer by himself."

The slighter individual would not allow his gaze to meet that of the Prince, but he still held strong, "Princeling, do not make me call to Master Elrond about this. A request from the Lord's son is as if it were a request from the Lord himself."

Legolas smirked, his braided hair pulled away from his patrician face, "Lord Elrond is having a council with Master Elrohir as we speak. You know just as well as I do that they will not tolerate being interrupted. Stand aside and do not make me tell you again!" 

Legolas felt upset at having to use that tone of voice, watching the young Elf cower against the wall. He lifted a hand to flick a braid back over his shoulder and watched the servant wince and pull back as if he expected to be struck.

"I would not hit you, out of rage at your disobedience, or otherwise. Why do you pull back?" 

When he spoke, the servant's voice shook with emotion, "You are NOT to pass. Please do not anger Master Elladan, I fear not your wrath, only his."

Legolas looked over the grassy knoll to the tree in which his lover sat, stroking the smooth bark. He could not tell if he was singing by sight or by hearing fore the distance was too great. But his posture gave away everything.

"What is this that you speak of? What wrath?" Legolas kept both hands by his side, his voice low and soothing as he moved closer, "Garal? Tell me what it is you talk about."

The servant shook his head stubbornly, keeping his body in front of the door in which Legolas wanted to go through, "I am not to speak of it."

"Speak now! Did Elladan strike you?" Legolas blurted, not sure if he was on target.

No answer was forth coming. Garal hung his head further.

"Whywhat would cause him to strike out at you? You are his most loyal servant. He's immensely fond of you!"

"Fond of _me?_ If he truly cared for me he would not have treated me in such a way!" Garal pressed a shaking hand against the stony wall for support, turning his to avoid Legolas's penetrating stare. In doing so, he bared a stretch of his neck.

"Elberethwhat impassioned him so? He struck you! With what?" Legolas breathed.

"His hand! I was waiting by the Lord Elrond's chamber doors when the Master burst through as though a pack of Orcs were on his tail. He looked most displeased. When I inquired of his troubles he left me with this bruise and strict orders for none to bother him."

Legolas was stunned. Elladan_his_ Elladan had struck a living creature? The thought would have been impossible to even remotely consider precious moments ago and now, now it was as if he had seen it with his own eyes. It was imperative that he talk to Elladan now but Garal was as loyal as they came and would not budge for anything.

"Garal, I hate to repeat myself but I feel I must do it once more. I _must_ speak with Elladan, stand aside!" He used a commanding tone, pulling himself up straight to dissuade anymore objections from this stubborn Elf.

"I can _not_ Princeling! I fear not you, your demeanor frightens no one. I fear my Master's hand. And that is what I am afraid I will face if I let you by. Do not ask this of me!" He pleaded.

Legolas saw his opening and took it, "I will not ask it of you again. I am _telling_ you that I _will_ speak with Elladan. With your consent or without it. I will speak to him and I promise you he will never lay an unkind hand upon you again. Lord Elrond's words were what drove him to use violence. Have you ever known your Master to hit _anybody_ for any reason?" Garal shook his head, "Then trust my words and let me go to him."

Without another word, the Elf was scampering down the hallway as fast as his legs would carry him, a backward glance was not even spared.

Legolas looked at the distance he would need to cover in order to reach the one he so desired to talk to. In the beginning he had been seeking the Elf for a sexual confrontation to make up for the one he had had to miss earlier that afternoon. But now the situation was far more curious, more unpleasant, and more unpredictable then Legolas had anticipated. A quick look at the sorrowful sun and the sky which promised rain, the Prince felt it best to leave his heavy robe he wore behind. This could easily be solved inside as well as out. He dropped it carelessly onto the stone bench just inside of the door. He felt lighter with the thick garment gone and began to walk briskly to the tree.

_To strike a servant is not unheard of. But it IS when speaking of any of Elrond's heirs. What words could Elrond have spoken that would trigger such a violent reaction out of so calm an Elf? How dare he strike GaralElrohir would never do anything of the sort._

Legolas jerked to a halt. Elladan was called in for a discussion by Elrond first and then Elrohir after him. Might they be linked together? And was he next? _This gets more complicated and puzzling by the moment._ What had started out as a perfect day was now turning into a storming sea of confusing and emotions. He had since started walking again.

Legolas began to look back at times he had felt most uncomfortable around Elrond, hoping to see something that would have made the Lord of Rivendell talk to his sons in such an upsetting manner. It struck him when he was halfway to the tree. Anytime any physical or verbal show of affection Elrond would avert his eyes to something else. He would become quiet and withdrawn. None of them had seen this. In all the long years they spent in Imladris they had never once taken notice of this.

Elladan suddenly spied the stealthily approaching Prince and looked ready to bolt, a childish move that he hadn't used since he in his early hundreds. But instead he planted himself more firmly in the fork of the tree, wedging his body in so his back pressed snugly against the main trunk. He watched his lightly dressed partner for signs of his mood and was dismayed. His posture spoke of tension, his eyes were clouded with dread and confusion, his normally pouty lips dipping into a deep frown. Garal had obviously squealed but Elladan had expected itjust not so soon. 

The distance grew short enough for words to be exchanged but neither offered to speak. Elladan ran a weary hand over his eyes, rubbing them so that he might think a little more clearly. Legolas stood at the base of the tree.

"Are you coming down or will you force me to climb up there and sit on your lap?" He called.

Elladan felt a small bit of relief, glad to know that Legolas wasn't _too_ upset, "Do you really feel the need to ask a question that you know the answer to already?"

Legolas smiled sadly and easily made the jump to the lowest branch, pulling his feet up over his head, hooking his legs on the branch he held, and sat up. He blinked as a piece of bark landed near his eye and shook the leaves and dirt from his boots out of his hair.

Elladan smiled fondly. The Elf's seemingly innocent nature was positively alluring but now was not a time to take notice of such things. He wanted to reach out and touch this one person, one of the two that meant all of the world to him, but his father's words echoed in his mind again and he kept his hand down in his lap. He felt ashamed of his previous flirting but pushed that thought out of his mind.

"Oh Elladan, come here." Legolas read the signs of a struggle in his love's eyes and responded accordingly. 

Elladan watched as Legolas scooched down the tree towards him, almost flowing down the branch with his poise and grace. His balance never once faltered as he slid himself down to rest in the same fork Elladan rest against, their groins pressed firmly, though not painfully, against each other.

"Lego-las, you are cruel!" Elladan lacked the will power to get up and avoid touching the one he held so dear.

The Prince smiled, "You think I do not know this? I feel not the need to tarry, so do me a favor. Let us skip over the pleasantries and get straight to the point."

"Aye, that sounds very good myvery good Legolas." _I must not call him that any longer_

"Elladan, what did you father tell you? What would make you _hit_ Garal? Never have I seen you do such a thing before!" 

Elladan stared at Legolas, "Never have I seen you be so blunt before, Prince. What my father said is not of your concern. He has yet to speak with you."

Legolas felt a cold fear grip him, "What would he say when he spoke with me? The same he has said to you? And the same that he is undoubtedly saying to Elrohir?"

"Yes."

Legolas imagined the worse possible scenario running through his head, feeling that now wasn't a good time to consider feeling optimistic about anything involving his two lovers. He wasn't so far off.

"Let me know what he said, dear love, so that I might better prepare myself for his words." 

Elladan eyed him, pulling his light tunic closer around him as a thick, black cloud blotted out the sun, "I swore to my father that I would not breathe a word of it to either you or Elrohir until he has talked to you both. It is not by my choice that I withhold this from you Legolas, remember that."

A sudden wind whipped Legolas's hair up and behind his head, "This I know,"

The other Elf was captivated by the gorgeous view he had of the Prince and of the sweet sound of his voice, "I can not bear the thought of being without you." He blurted, his eyes stinging with tears.

Legolas froze. His heart, his movements, but not his mind. It raced more quickly then a falcon could dive, all of his thoughts driving towards one single goal: speaking.

Elladan closed his eyes as tightly as he was able, feeling both foolish and ashamed at the same time. Both of these emotions for two reasons. Shame for crying in front of his life-mate and shame for letting his father down. Foolishness for the tears he let drop and also for his inability to hold a secret that meant so much.

"So then it is trueYou father does not approve of us?" Legolas's voice cracked violently as he pulled himself away from Elladan's comforting closeness.

Elladan reached out to stop Legolas from moving away but the lithe creature had already moved out of grabbing distance and resettled himself. He sat precariously on the balls of his feet at the edge of the branch, looking unsure of himself and the situation he was suddenly thrust into.

"Legolasit is not by my own choice. Father will let you know this. Please, come away from the edge of that bough, I do not want to see you fall."

"I fell only once in my lifetime, and it was only my heart. It fell for you and for Elrohir. I let it do this because I knew you would never break it or my trust. I feel that I was wrong if you can not tell me what was said." Legolas gripped a thin vine over his head to keep his balance, his knuckles a deadly white.

_Splat_. _Splat, Splatsplat, splat, splat, splat_

The rain that the clouds had been threatening suddenly opened up and began a depressing drizzle over the pastured landscape. The trees' leaves began to dip under the weight of the water, making the peaceful land look sorrowful and tired.

"Do not do this to me Legolas. I love you because you let me be free and let things come to you in due time. Do NOT ask this of me right now!" Elladan slapped his fist against his thigh.

Legolas's hair began to stick to the sides of his face as the drizzle turned to a heavier assault of water, "I do not want to hear the whole truth from your father. He would be uncaring of what he had to say. You know this just as well as Elrohir does. Just as well as I do. Please do not block me out now ElladanI can not stand the thought of you doing that to me."

"You will find out soon enough! My father's opinion of me stands on an edge so thin that if I push to far one way or the other I will be cut off from him forever!"

"I can not wait for that time Elladan! Do not choose between me and your father!"

"It's not about father! It's Elrohir and you-." He cut himself off one moment too late.

Legolas's mouth was open, gaping like a fish out of water, no sound forthcoming. He blinked as if his eyes were on fire, his grip faltering on the vine he held. Elladan jumped forward, sliding across the slick bark, stomach down, and latched a firm grip onto Legolas's wrist. It was at this moment when the Prince was wretched back into reality by Elladan's touch that he had to grab onto something, lest he fall. This realization came a moment too late. Both Elves clawed madly at the water-slicked branch, lurching forward in a vain effort not to fall. Even their Elven abilities with balance and grace could save them not. Together they crashed down into a massive puddle, a tangle of long legs and flailing arms.

Elladan landed atop the slightly smaller Elf and heard the breath driven from his chest upon impact. They slid across the wet earth for a few feet before finally coming to a smooth stop.

Elladan dropped his head down against Legolas's chest, forehead resting on the small area of flesh the Prince's tunic bared, and took a deep breath to calm his already shattered nerves.

"Legolasare you alright?"

When no answer came he opened his eyes and pulled his face up. Blood trickled from a small cut on Legolas's lips, staining his cheeks as the rain dripped dismally atop his face. Legolas was staring into his eyes in so haunting a way that Elladan knew, he _knew_, that he would never be able to forget it. He squirmed beneath the accusing glare and was about to move when a hand against his lower back stopped him. His eyes closed out of habit and he pushed himself into Legolas's body.

"You see? You still do love me" Legolas murmured, his voice full of hope.

Elladan felt the tears coming again, "I have never stopped loving you. I will _never_ stop loving you." He sighed pitifully, "Father asks of me to choose between the two I love more then life itself. This will not make an Elf as strong as I stop loving either of them. He has all the power in Middle-Earth but that one."

The look on the fair Elf's face could have driven the storm clouds away if it were possible. Elladan wasted no time in closing the space between their lips, not bothering to wipe away the blood from the other's mouth, and felt the familiar warm fire racing through his stomach. Only Elrohir could elicit such a feeling from him. He felt Legolas's arms snake their way up his back, encircling him from behind and pulling so their chests would touch the way their mouths were. He sighed heavily through his nose, tasting the slightly off taste of blood intermixed with saliva as his tongue began licking at Legolas's lower lip.

A pathetic whimper issued from the blonde's soft lips, his groin bumping against Elladan's at a faster and faster rate. Legolas slid his hands up underneath the soft fabric of his lover's tunic to feel the even softer feeling of the other's skin. His hand slid falteringly across the damp surface as he smoothed his fingers around, up and down, over and over until the back of his fingers his the waistband that held his most desired prize.

Elladan drew away from his work on the Prince's mouth to quirk and eyebrow at Legolas. It was one thing for he and Elrohir to be out in a wooded area, where nobody could see their sexual ventures, but here on his father's own front garden was hardly appropriate. But with one side of his brain wanting to listen to his father's long standing rules, the other fought back with the though, 'He is trying to separate all of us. He has this coming to him if he thinks he has the right to do that!' He sat in a frozen sort of limbo, unmoving as Legolas's fingers danced across his back. But then they too stopped. But only for a moment. The Prince gave a firm, sharp squeeze to Elladan's rear end, pulling their crotches into further contact with a sharp yank.

This is what decided Elrond's oldest son. He drove his tongue deeply and furiously into Legolas's mouth, wanting to take in all that he could, lest it be his last time with so intimate an encounter with him.

Legolas was overwhelmed; Elladan's hands were everywhere on his body, but nearly in enough places. He felt the exact same burning need the other Elf did, though his body received such attentions less then seven hours previous. His breath turned from even gasps into erratic, as well as erotic, moans of excitement and desperate need.

He pushed against the one assaulting him, "Elladantake me, nowplease!"

Elladan's world was being turned upside down, as it had so many times before in all of his intimate encounters with every single partner he had ever had, but it had _never_ effected him as much as it did when he was with his two current lovers. And when they used _that_ voice, with that certain sound to it, it was all he could do not to ravage the one beneath him without another thought. His mind was a fog as Legolas's fingers dug into his wet pants and jerked down, taking them clean down his knees in one swipe.

"Mybut aren't we eager" Elladan breathed the words out, his need poking out quite obviously in front of him and into Legolas's openly spread legs. 

Elladan pulled himself up and off of the other Elf and finished what the other had started and went so far as pulled his shirt from his wet body. With a snicker he saw Legolas had done the same.

"Behind the tree my love" He stated.

Elladan was feeling ever so slightly self-conscious about his open nudity in his father's gardens and was not surprised to see Legolas even more so. He nodded quickly and sce-daddled behind the cover it provided. Elladan could have laughed at the sorry state in which Legolas looked. He knew he had to look the same but all of his attention was focussed solely on the gorgeous figure thatwas about to maul him.

Elladan laughed as he was tackled into the pillowy soft mud, feeling it squish into his already-wet hair and turn his hot flesh cold. But his laughter died as he saw the seriousness written across Legolas's mud-stained face. He felt his head being mushed further and further into the mud as Legolas added more and more pressure with his mouth. When he felt like he was going to pass out, Elladan finally pushed Legolas off of him and back against the trunk of the tree they so recently fell out of. 

"Do you want me to take you or do you want to take me?" He asked him carefully.

Legolas was on his knees in a flash, switching places with Elladan as quickly as he was able. With insistent hands pressing against his chest, the ebony-haired Elf allowed his back to be pressed against the sturdy tree. His arousal was arching high into the air, almost as if stretching to reach for the Elf he so loved. Legolas wasted no time in taking advantage of this. With a hurried rush, he positioned himself so he was poised right above the twitching erection but stopped himself so he was looking right into Elladan's eyes, the window's to his soul, and used his own rain drenched hand to guide the other man's arousal deep into his body, already fully relaxed with this practiced position. Both Elves clenched their eyes shut tight and bit back satisfied moans.

All of the stress, all of the pain, misunderstanding, and confusion were lost in this moment of pure and utter bliss. Elladan finally attached his hands to Legolas's delicate hips and lifted him up, letting gravity pull the light Elf back down. 

Elladan finally peeled his eyes open and nearly lost it right then and there. Legolas had his head throw back, panting softly as Elladan's length stroked him in every right way, his body rising and falling to the pace nature set.

"Lego-lasopen your eyes my love."

With a clear struggle, Legolas lifted his lids and forced them to stay open. Just at this moment, Elladan's free hand grasped him and began to work him to the rhythm of their hips. 

"AiAI!" Legolas cried out, clenching _all_ of his muscles and burying his rear into Elladan's crotch. His seed was lost among the mud and water, but his cries of passion were not. These were enough to knock Elladan a mile high, launching him into orgasm. His body rocked against Legolas a few more times before he collapsed completely against the tree, pulling Legolas against him. Their breathing eventually went from strained to relaxed and finally, the realization set in that Legolas was sitting atop a boneless Elladan, and they were both sitting in inch deep mud and other various fluids. 

"I will not let father take this from us."


	3. Ever On

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The smooth hands traced up and over his shoulder blades and back, the rain adding to the easy, fluid movements. The soft rain spattering over his neck and head felt as if it were cleansing his mind as well as his mud covered body. Together they breathed as one, their limbs moved against each other when one of them shifted, and their thoughts drifted together as their bodies previously had. Together, Elladan and Legolas lifted their heads and looked into each other's eyes, a silent agreement being reached by both. As Legolas started to pull away, Elladan suddenly had a grip on his wrist and the back of his neck, drawing him for a sweet kiss. Legolas tilted his head to the side to claim the mouth in a loving embrace. The Elven Prince's wet hair stuck to Elladan's cheeks and throat, causing an irritating tickle, forcing Elladan to pull back too soon for either of their liking.

"We have been gone far too long. Garal has no doubt spoken to my father of my behavior, and possibly yours as well." Elladan's cheeks proceeded to stain the slightest of pinks.

"My behavior?" Legolas voiced sharply.

"_Our_ behavior then." Elladan smiled in a cocky manner, "A much enjoyed behavior I might add."

"And speaking of such, I never want to hear of you hitting or abusing any of the servants. No matter what your rage, no matter who it is directed to, the servants are not the cause for our anguish." 

Elladan joined Legolas on the opposite side of the tree to retrieve his pants, which were flung much further away then he remembered tossing them, and sighed heavily.

"Your tone leaves no room for disagreement and I am perfectly happy with not being able to tell you that you are wrong. I have never had a reason to hit anything in my entire life that wasn't an Orc or an annoying sibling. I don't see why I should start now." Elladan snatched his shirt from the base of the tree and quickly retreated to the safety of the tree trunk that faced away form his father's home.

Legolas was already there, "I am glad to hear that from your delicious lips." He smirked happily.

Elladan smiled in retaliation and chose not to fire back a retort. For the next silent minute or so the two Elves fought a losing battle with their leather pants, wet and unruly as they were.

"A sorry state we are. Our sexual urges drive us to behave like a beast of burden and leaves our clothing in no shape to wear." Legolas turned his face skyward in mock annoyance.

Elladan laughed, saying, "Our tunics are long enough. Perhaps if we run as fast as we are able we will go unseen."

"My robe sits right inside the doorway, on a bench. There should be more then room enough for us both in there to hide our bodies from prying eyes."

"Maybe we should keep trying love, and use your plan as a last resort." 

Legolas plopped onto his rear end in answer, bunching up the bottom of his pant legs. From there he tried to pull the brown leather over his wet feet and calves, to no avail. One look at Elladan showed him that he was having the same lack of results.

"Tis useless! Come, before the rain soaks us through and through!" Legolas threw his trousers up onto the lowest branch, the very one he had climbed, that was three feet above his head, "When the sun comes out they should dry well enough that way."

"And make them stiff, brittle, and to lose their durabilityall because a certain Elf is too lazy to carry them indoors.

Legolas feigned surprise, "I am shocked you would say such things to me! True they may be, but to my face! I am more then dumfounded at your lack of thoughtfulness!"

"Very good my Legolas." Elladan complimented his teasing, "You may one day be as good as I at this game."

"Are you going to run your mouth off the rest of the evening or are you going to go share my robe with me?" Legolas taunted, starting to walk away. The fabric of his shirt stuck to his body, outlining every curve.

Elladan smiled happily. _That _was not a bad view at all! But that view became obstructed as his target of interest began a speedy run to cover the long distance required of them. He too joined in the Prince's sprinting, not favoring the thought of his Lord and father seeing him prancing around half-nude with the very Elf he was not supposed to be with. 

Soon his worries abated as he caught up to Legolas. They began a half hearted attempt at touch and flee, trying to tag the other man and not be tagged back in the process. Their laughter mingled freely with the rain, leaving them feeling as though this was the first time they had been free in a very long, long time. The grip they had on the ground faltered constantly with the aid of the sheets of water being dropped from the sky but this only added to their fun.

All too soon they were forced to stop their antics when they reached the doors of their home. Elladan took a bow and waved his arm to show Legolas that he was to go first. As the Princeling did this he felt a sharp pinch to his behind and jumped into the air out of surprise.

"You are full of yourself Lord Elladan." He commented, grabbing up his large robe and throwing it over his shoulders. He held one side open for Elladan.

"We should head for Elrohir's room. Perhaps father is done with him and he'll want to spend some time with his near nude lovers." 

Legolas laughed heartily, "What if I told you that my body is quite satisfied with its ventures it has already had today?"

Elladan folded the fabric even closer around them, so he could feel the body next to his that much better, "Then I would call you a liar."

Legolas felt his breath catch in his throat. There was that feeling again. The one that he never grew tired of; love and desire. He planted a hurried kiss against the full lips of his partner and sighed through his nose, "You know me better then I do." He decided.

Elladan nodded and began shuffling to his brother's room with Legolas right on top of him, literally as well as figuratively. Many an amused and questionable glances were give to the hobbling pair as they tried to coordinate their movements to actually become a walkable creature of sorts. It wasn't known that the two were not supposed to be in each other's company so they enjoyed watching them flirt and enjoy themselves. They hadn't done things like this for the longest timebeing childish and carefree. It was fun. It was how they fell in love in the first place.

Somehow, amidst much tripping, stumbling, and shouting, they were able to reach Elrohir's door. Legolas banged raucously, shouting to be let in, all in good-natured fun. Inside they heard nothing but the soft sounds of somebody crying; crying or laughing, but neither of them were able to discern which. Elladan and Legolas exchanged confused looks, but they figured out all too soon what was bothering their brother and lover; Elrond had obviously finished discussing things with his youngest son and dismissed him from his chambers.

"Elrohir! Let us inwe need to talk to you." Legolas tried his soft voice first, knowing that the aforementioned was usually powerless to its persuasion.

It didn't work this time.

Elladan and Legolas exchanged confused glances. There hadn't been a time _ever_ that either could recall Elrohir not responding to one of them. He was sensitive to other Elves and Humans in a way that made some jealous. Elladan tried his luck with his 'brother' tone.

"Elrohir! Enough of this madness, let us in! We know why you wish not to speak with uslet us talk with you!" His voice was loud enough to go through the heavy wood but not loud enough to echo so others could hear. Now they were getting less then flattering looks by passerby in their current state of dress, or lack of, and their frustrations were quickly mounting.

A tiny squeak issued less then a foot from their bodies, the hinges were in need of oil, and the door drifted slowly open. There was nobody standing there. Elladan gave his head a graceful jerk forward to show Legolas his intent so as to not leave him standing robeless when he moved. 

The room they entered was darkened to the point of hardly being able to see an outline of furniture. Legolas bit back a yelp as he stubbed his toe against some unseen assailant. He quickly got his bearings when he moved deeper into the room as most of the furnishings were in the same places they always had been. A sound. There, by the bed.

"Oh, Elrohir" Elladan breathed, feeling despair eating at him already, "Lego-las, would start a fire please? Tis far too dark to see"

Legolas dropped his side of the robe, letting Elladan take the full weight of it, and moved off to find the tinder pack.

"Brother, come here." Elladan had barely sat down next to Elrohir when he had an armful of sibling, sobbing helplessly into his shoulder, "ElrohirI'm so sorry." He too joined in the crying.

Legolas felt himself begin to shake as the anguish flowed off of the two he loved more then life, their heart ache was his as well, their tears were tears that flowed down his cheeks; they were one. The fire seemed reluctant to take to life, eating up the shredded tree bark with a vengeance, but refusing the larger sticks of kindling. Legolas grew impatient with his job when he heard the reassuring murmuring of one of the brothers to the other. He wanted, _needed_, to be there, to be able to support them as well as himself. He growled silently at the fireplace and grabbed too large a handful of tinder, throwing it on the cold logs already set inside. He pulled out the piece of flint to strike a spark that would light the fire, and let all of his anger, his fears of losing Elladan and Elrohir, and his anger at Elrond flow through his arm and he struck the flint hard. A flare light lit his cream colored face and settled in the very middle of the shredded bark. It caught this time, swallowing the kindling whole and began to work on the logs. Legolas tossed the flint to the floor in disgust, with himself, and with the fire for taking so long. 

When he settled on Elrohir's other side, he felt the cold clamminess of his wet shirt touch his skin. Without a thought of consideration he peeled the tunic off and let it land on the floor with a slurping pop of a sound. A similar sound let him know Elladan had done the same.

A moment of silence ensued. Elrohir took a deep shuddering breath and brought his hands to his cheeks to swipe away the wet trails the tears had left behind. 

"Forgive me, I haven't cried like that in ages" His voice was soft and weak.

"If father told me what it is he told you, then there is no reason in Middle-Earth that you should be sorry."

Legolas suddenly felt separated from the two. He only had the basic rough edges of what had been talked about, rather then the whole deal.

"Why would he do this to us? Why does he wish to see us torn apart? Only a month ago he was telling me how happy he was to see our spirits uplifted! He said he was happy for us" Elrohir sound like a child that wanted a toy but knew that he wouldn't be getting.

"Nobody can understand him fully, not even mother. Perhaps that's the true reason she left"

Legolas snorted, "Nonsense. You know just as well as I do that her vision of Middle-Earth was spoiled because of her encounter with the Orcs. Stop with the bitter ideas Elladan. We should discuss what we already know."

Elladan looked the part of a man who was faced with losing all he held dear. He knew he would _never_ be forced to part with these two but it was a cold feeling knowing that someone else wanted it that way.

"I will be blunt and to the point. Father told me that I had to choose between you and Elrohir. That he wouldn't allow three Elves to rule Rivendell. It hasn't been done before and he does not want to see things change. He also so that we should leave if we choose to stay, all three of us, together." He clenched his hands into fists and pounded on his knee.

Legolas sighed, "What did I tell you about hitting things?"

Elladan felt a small stirring of laughter in his throat, "I am sorry, I did not know that that applied to myself."

Legolas nodded sharply, "It does. But if I have any say in this matter, any at all, I will _NOT_ let Lord Elrond take away what we have. I have never loved as I love now. All of my thoughts are filled with you and how well you treat me. How you return my love as thought I actually deserved it-."

"Because you do." Elrohir put in.

Legolas smiled softly, "As you say. But I can only hope that you return those feelings even a fraction of what I feel. That alone would show me that you loved me dearly."

"And we do. If you don't recall it was Elladan and I that had to court _you_, son of Thranduil. How frustrating you were! All of the maidens and warriors vying for you affection, even just your attention! You were much sought after. Imagine our shock when you finally gave into us and joined in our love. It was the happiest day I had ever lived to see, and still is." Elrohir spoke softly, fervently the entire time.

Elladan saw the reaction from Legolas immediately and was nearly pushed off the edge of the bed with his vicious attack on Elrohir's lips.

"I really need to learn how to do that."

Legolas sat up, leaving a stunned Elrohir still lying on his back between the two.

"You kiss wonderfully Elladanyou need to learn nothing." Legolas stated.

"No! How to speak in such a wayit gets him mauled every time he does it!" 

Elrohir giggled from his spot, "Use your mind brother, or what you have of one, and speak what your heart tells you to speak. Let it come out as though you are thinking it to yourself."

Elladan leaned down and pressed his lips against Elrohir's, pursing his mouth to take in the sweet taste and pulled back, "Thank you for the advice Elrohir."

Elrohir blinked happily, "Anytime! Legolas, have you any need for advice?"

Elladan and Legolas laughed, giving fond looks to the youngest twin. The Prince took a deep breath and made to lie down. Elrohir hissed when his cold, damp hair met his chest and neck.

"What have you been doing to make your hair so wet my Prince?" He gasped.

Legolas exchanged an amused look with Elladan, "Do you want us to show you?"

Elrohir felt as if he was a prey animal, about to be attacked by the predator, "More than anything"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*


	4. The Talk

Legolas awoke to most intoxicating and addictive thing in the world; The smell of his two lovers. Both were spooned around him to his back, Elladan cupping Elrohir from behind and Elrohir wrapped about Legolas. With the sunshine pouring through the open area aside the wall, it made for the perfect way to wake up and spend one's morning. There was nothing more important or meaningful at the moment then these two Elves and the feelings that he felt for them, and the feeling that they too loved him back. He sighed, shifting slightly lower in Elrohir's arms so he was able to touch that much more skin.   
  
Elrohir stirred, moaning as he tightened his grip on the Elf he held, not willing to let go of the prize so easily. Legolas felt the need of a drink of water, not just a sip, but a good few mouthfuls to replenish himself after the long night of passion he had happily endured. With a sluggish grin pulling gently at his cheeks, he reached around and prodded Elladan lightly in the leg, making him groan and latch tightly onto Elrohir. The younger of the twins quickly transferred his grip from Legolas, who slid unnoticed from the bed, and onto his older brother. Together they snuggled down on the bed and resumed their meditative slumber.  
  
Elrohir had many robes in his wardrobe closet and Legolas felt that a light pullover tunic with a sash at the waist would be appropriate to sneak into the other room, the only part of the bedroom where servants were allowed to go, and fetch some water.  
  
With a final casting glance over his shoulder to ensure the sleeping state of the twins, he opened one of the doors into the next room and pressed it so it was closed. When he turned around, a large smile adorned his ethereal face. The servants must have heard all of the noise they had been making throughout the night. A large buffet of cold foods was laid out on breakfast platters, begging to be picked at. What an assortment to choose from! Surely they didn't deserve all of this, it was only one night! Legolas was so caught up in his surprise that he failed to notice the door open. But when he did, he jerked his head to the side in time to catch one of the servants holding a jug of some liquid, nearly spilling it all over herself in her fright.  
  
"I am sorry! I did not know the servants were still coming in, I shall take my leave."  
  
The young woman looked confused, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Legolas stopped in his tracks, "There is always water in this chamber and I came in to take a pitcher back into our room with me."  
  
She looked troubled, almost angry at him, "Forgive my rudeness Master Legolas." She firmly planted the container of cold raspberry tea down on the table before him and left in a flurry of shuffling feet and swooshing fabric.  
  
"Whatever was that all about?" He questioned himself. He chose not to worry about it at the moment, the enticing smell of the tea became too much for him. He found a small mug-like goblet and poured himself a large drought, emptying it down the back of his throat. Legolas wiped his lips, knowing they would be stained a slight purple-red for the duration of the morning. He chuckled, hoping to do that to certain parts of the twins' body before the dawn passed. He brought a jug of ice cold water back with him through the doors and set it down across the room. He was mildly surprised when he felt hair being brushed away from the nape of his neck, allowing room for a small kiss to be placed there. He leaned his head forward to make access all the more easy for whichever Elf was pleasuring him and took a deep breath.   
  
"Would you like something to eat, or would you rather just keep going..." Legolas teased.  
  
Elladan licked his shoulder blade, the one he bared with a simple flick of his wrist to toss the fabric aside, and began to nibble softly at the flesh that was presented. Legolas held himself still, not daring to utter a sound, lest this treatment be stopped. Elladan's hands danced down his body, reaching under the delicate folds of his robe, and brushing his rear with feathery soft touches.   
  
"Food...not my body. FOOD my dear Elladan." Legolas said in a breathy moan.  
  
Elladan stopped his administrations immediately, "Elladan hasn't been touching you..." The voice sounded amused.  
  
Legolas spun on his heel, ready to apologize for a mistake he hadn't made in years, when he was greeted with a smart aleck grin from the very twin he knew it to be in the first place, "Elladan...I would beat you to a bloody stump if I didn't love you."  
  
Elladan smirked, running his fingers over Legolas's lips, "I am sure you would. Now what was this about food my love?"  
  
Legolas pulled him along as he began walking back the way he came, but instead of bringing him along, he shoved the surprised Elf onto the bed with strength that would have shocked a Human. He laughed at the man's shocked face and indignant laughter as he cosied back up to his brother.  
  
He stole back into the room as stealthily as he could, not wanting to be caught by the uptight servant woman again, and piled an assortment of fruits, jellies, and breads onto a tray, and scurried back the way he came. The twins were sitting obediently on the edge of the large canopy bed, looking identical but each wearing an entirely different attitude on their shoulders. Legolas gave them a warm, loving smile and carefully balanced the tray as he crawled to the center of the mattress.  
  
"A breakfast fit for a king!" Elrohir exclaimed, partially serious and partially sarcastic.  
  
"We have done nothing to deserve this sort of treatment. Father is not so noble that he doesn't require us to come and fetch our own food." Elladan added.  
  
Legolas could only nod. This was quite out of the ordinary. But he was one to make the best of the moment, he picked up a delicate loaf of bread, bite sized, and spreading a generous amount of jam over the top, he neatly depositing it in his mouth. For the next ten minutes the twins followed his example until the tray was emptied of all of the bread and most of the jelly. There were several different fruits, sliced to perfection and dripping in sugared syrup. These were saved for last, to be savored in the slowest way to let the taste last longer.  
  
As Elrohir was lifting one of the sticky morsels to his mouth, a large glob of the thick liquid dripped off of the edge and slid down his chest. He made a grimace and was about to wipe it off, having missed the look passed between Legolas and Elladan, when his sticky hands were caught by the wrist. He looked up, already knowing what was going on, and smiled in the dirtiest manner as Elladan bent down and ran his pink tongue down his chest, licking up the long trail. He went up and down a few more times, just to be sure he had gotten what he wanted out of the whole deal, and then leaned in, his hair a dark curtain to veil his actions from Legolas, and engaged in a kiss with his brother and lover. With little struggle, Elrohir pulled his previously trapped hands free and dug his fingers into the indents Elladan's ribs made, pulling his brother up atop him.  
  
Elrohir's leg came dangerously close to knocking the sugary fruit syrup all over the bed but Legolas's swiftness saved them from disaster just in time. He set the tray on the floor, slightly under the edge of the bed, but chose to put the fruit on the stand right next to the bed, just incase...  
  
He turned back and grew lightheaded and aroused with what he saw.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan had switched positions, with Elrohir resting comfortably atop Elladan, between his spread legs, and giving savage licks and firm love bites to his neck. Elladan looked as if he were overwhelmed and that he hadn't a clue as to what he was supposed to do. Legolas dove right in to "save" him from his position. As carefully as he could he crawled up beside the two, planting his hands on the back of Elrohir's shoulders, and running them down his back, all the way down to the backs of his thighs. His actions stopped promptly and Elladan looked like he may have dropped down a level, his head hitting the pillow softly.  
  
"Lego-las, I nearly had him..." Elrohir ground his teeth in mock annoyance.  
  
"My hero!" Elladan blurted fatuously from his spot beneath the two men.   
  
He got two stares for his efforts and closed his mouth, smiling smugly from his spot.  
  
Their lovemaking began anew, Legolas taking part just as much as Elladan and Elrohir. With these two his passion never seemed to be dampered, by anything. All those long years with them felt as though they were still the first beginnings of their relationship. He was about to dive in whole-heartedly when a knock sounded at the door of their chambers.  
  
All three were breathless and quite aroused, not sure what they should do in this case. Elladan and Legolas both turned in time with each other to stare at Elrohir. It was his room after all, it was only natural for him to answer a beckoning at his door. He gave an exasperated sigh and ripped the robe from Legolas's shoulders and tied it around himself as he left the room. Elladan and Legolas turned to each other and grinned.   
  
With a gentle push, Legolas forced Elladan to lie back against the mattress. Legolas traced the outline of his body with a silky finger, every contour he ran across received attention, some more so then others. He lay his entire upper torso against Elladan's bare chest and breathed heavily with the new sensation. Legolas nudged the top of his head against Elladan's chin, to get better access to the tender flesh there, worrying a small section of it with his teeth. His hand snaked down Elladan's body, ready to grasp the vieny pillar of flesh that he so desired, when Elrohir made his reentrance.  
  
He wasted no time, "Legolas...Lord Elrond wishes a word with you, at once."  
  
Legolas's stomach dropped, as did his expression. Every bit of excitement he had felt racing through his veins was lost and his demeanor suddenly looked like that of a puppy about to be punished. His body turned cold as he nodded resolutely. They knew that he would be getting talked to, they just hadn't thought it would be this early into the new day.  
  
"Elrohir, how did they know I would be here?" Legolas's voice was shaky, unstable.  
  
"They tried to summon you from your chambers, but you weren't there. They tried Elladan's room but we weren't there either. They came here bearing news that father is outraged with us...but he must talk to you before he deals with us all." Elrohir answered him.  
  
"But why all of the food in the outer chamber? I have never seen that done in all our long years here." Legolas stated.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir exchanged looks, speaking through their eyes and expressions. Both came up with the same answer:  
  
"Perhaps you should ask father when you speak with him?" This spoken by Elladan.  
  
The young Prince finally stopped the quaking of his knees to the point of being able to stand without risk of falling over or stumbling. He shuffled to Elrohir's closet, not looking at what he grabbed, and brought the robe, leggings, and tunic over to the bed to dress himself in. He pulled listlessly at the laces at the throat of the shirt, trying to remove a small knot that his bumbling fingers couldn't quite catch onto. With a yell, he flung the thing across the room, the heavy fabric sending it quite a distance. The twins stood in shocked silence, but not unmoving for long.  
  
"Legolas, love...we mustn't let him effect us this way. We are strong. We know we love each other and we wish not to be broken apart. Listen to father's words but do not let them touch you or your mind. You are strong, stronger then either of us, and know that he will try to bend his words around you to fool you. Do not fear him...and know that we love you." Elladan had a firm grip on his hands the whole speech through, occasionally running his fingers over Legolas's cheeks and through his hair.  
  
Legolas bit back a small cry, leaning forward to gently brush his lips against the Elf's mouth that held his hands. It was just a caress, one that showed his appreciation for the words that would later give him strength when he need it the most.  
  
"My life would be far too dull and colorless without you two in it...thank you for your words Elladan."  
  
Elrohir approached now, holding the tunic, knot-free, in his hands, "Arms up." He ordered.  
  
Legolas smiled, remembering similar orders from his dam when he was just a child, and put his limbs up over his head, closing his eyes when eh fabric brushed against his face. He felt hands tying the laces at his neck and waist as he smoothed his hair back down into place with careful strokes. With two pairs of hands on his body, doting over him, it made Legolas feel as though he were the most important person in the world to these two. And he was.  
  
He closed his eyes, feeling hands smooth up over his calves as his trousers were pushed up his legs. He sighed contentedly as he was stroked and petted, fawned over, and fussed with. His hair was brushed and pulled back, his clothes were smoothly on, not a wrinkle in sight, and his boots were strapped to his legs perfectly. A peck on each cheek from two different pairs of lips allowed him to finally open his eyes. He looked down and smiled at the transformation in himself. His confidence was boosted significantly and he felt as though Elrond was the least of his worries.  
  
Legolas held his hands out, Elrohir and Elladan each taking one, and pulling him to his feet, "Thank you my loves. I guess I should ask one more thing of you."  
  
"What is it? Whatever you wish, it is yours..." Elrohir murmured.  
  
"A well wishing of luck..." Legolas nervously stowed a braid behind his ear.  
  
The twins smiled sadly at their lover, Elrohir stating, "It will not be so bad...we lived through his lecture...perhaps you will too. Good luck either way my dearest. You had best be off, being late is not something father is agreeable to." Elladan nodded and kissed Legolas one more time, escorting him to the door.  
  
With a final look behind him, Legolas struck off down the hallway.  
  
By Elbereth...where did all of my courage go? I feel as though it is still back down the corridor. Breathe Legolas, use your mind, and you will be fine.  
  
As he passed through one hall to the next, he could hear many a harsh whispers from the ruder of the citizens. Most of them held the names of he and his lovers' in more then just curiosity, but strangely enough, in mild contempt. Legolas held his head high, in spite of their uncouth ways, and marched with a sense of strength that he wished he could feel within himself as well.   
  
So I have displeased their Lord with my ways...they were once happy for us, when Lord Elrond was happy. Now that he is upset, they choose the way of sheep...glass-eyed and only there to follow one another. If this is what I missed by living in Mirkwood for so long, then I missed nothing at all.  
  
He turned a final corner with this last thought and there stood the Lord of Rivendell himself, at the door to his chambers with three young servants, one of whom he had seen earlier in Elrohir's chambers. He felt a stab of betrayal in his mind before he brushed it off. No bother, she wasn't worth his time if she was going to behave that way.  
  
"Princeling, you join me at last. We have some talking to you, as you no doubt have guessed. This way." Elrond held his hand up and swung in inwards to indicate his more private spaces.  
  
Legolas shot the accused servant a glare, his icy blue eyes boring into her green ones and she was the first to lower her head. Legolas passed her by without a second though. His robes flowed regally behind him as he followed the father of his loves. He noted with a sense of bitterness that he was never once looked back upon or acknowledged as they passed through Elrond's extensive chambers. Finally, Elrond's innermost room, his bedroom, where a small fire was going, more as a calming influence rather then for the unneeded heat, and a pitcher of wine and several goblets.  
  
"Seat yourself Legolas, and let us have a chat." Elrond sounded cool, collected. No wonder...he had had practice with two previous people before him.  
  
"What is it you wish to speak to me about, my Lord?"   
  
Elrond measured his expression up, considering the words and how seriously he needed to take them, "I feel that you know already for the most part, so I shall not pretend to exchange pleasantries. It concerns you and my sons and what it is you are planning to do with them."  
  
A moment of silence passed between them, Legolas blushing slightly when he realized that the last statement was more of a question then otherwise, "I plan to love them, for as long as I am able."  
  
Elrond gave him a steady look, "And what of your living arrangements? I know that Thranduil is not entirely agreeable to your relation to my sons. Is that why you stay here, because you know that I give my acceptance?"  
  
Legolas nodded slightly, "And for that Lord, I am greatly in your debt. Up until the last couple of days you were as another father to me, I looked to you for any guidance that I needed, whether it be a problem between Elladan, Elrohir, and I, or anything else."  
  
Elrond had a warm look in his eyes, a welcoming one, "And you have been another son to me Legolas, and still are. But there are certain problems with the relationship you and my heirs have. And this has weighed greatly on my mind."  
  
Legolas felt this stomach bunch up into a knot, ready for a mental blow that would strike him down, "And what would those be, Lord Elrond?"  
  
The Lord of Rivendell grunted, most un-Elf like, and sat a little straighter to poor wine into the fancy cups. He handed one to Legolas and sipped on his own, "The ruling of Imladris for one."  
  
Legolas felt his brows connect, "Begging your forgiveness, but what of it?"  
  
Elrond looked out upon the gardens that Legolas and Elladan had romped through the day before and sighed deeply, "I wish not to stay here forever, Legolas. I have heard the sea and it wishes to call me back to its arms. Celebrian awaits me in Gray Haven, and I do not want to be separated from her for another age."  
  
The blonde wood-elf sat in a severe case of confusion, waiting for Elrond to continue and give him understanding.  
  
"I supposed I should stop babbling and reach my point young Prince. Only two can rule Rivendell. A mated pair or a single Elf who has already produced an heir. Elladan, Elrohir, and you are neither. So there is my problem and yours also."   
  
Legolas's eyes flitted from side to side as he tried to fend off the growing panic, but then a thought came to him, "What of Lady Arwen? Surely she could-."  
  
Elrond held his hand up, "You assume that I have not thought through this thoroughly. You are wrong. For the passed eight or nine seasons I have been thinking, frowning every moment I saw you and my sons enjoying yourselves together, knowing that I would have to destroy that for my own greed. This is a greed I feel that I deserve. I wish to be with my wife, but my sons' happiness and your own means a great deal to me. Arwen is not a possibility. She wishes to wed Aragorn...and he has already told me that he desires to not rule Rivendell, but to roam until he has found his calling."  
  
"And Lady Arwen would let him do this?"  
  
"It is out of love that she lets him roam free Legolas. She does not want to pin his wings, to take away his freedom of a lifestyle he has lived for nearly his whole life. Would you do that to Elladan or Elrohir?"  
  
"You know I would not."  
  
Elrond took a long sip from his cup, "Then you see why she can not ask Aragorn to rule this place with her. They have yet to wed, on top of this."  
  
Legolas bobbed his head up and down in silent understanding, fearing that his voice would fail if he tried to use it.  
  
"I hate to put you in a spot as difficult as this, but for my sake and the sake of Imladris, I have to."  
  
Legolas's breathing began to escalate, "You needn't do this to us...tis only a foolish tradition that binds you to make this decision!"  
  
Elrond cocked an eyebrow, Legolas didn't know for what emotion, but it made him uncomfortable all the same, "  
  
"That 'foolish tradition' is what has kept Rivendell from failing, like other places similar to it. Think about you say young Prince...speak after."  
  
"I wish not to be insulted Lord Elrond, what is it you would ask of me to do?"  
  
The Lord looked back to the gardens to calm his swirling mind, to compose his thoughts, "I want you three to choose who will stay and who will find a new mate. Only two can rule this place, no more. I want an answer soon Legolas..."  
  
"You ask the world of us! You ask us to throwaway a third of our souls in doing this! To take us away from one another would be to break us! You can not ask this of us. What if we refused? All three of us?"  
  
"Then I would call you children. Children run from problems that need to be solved instead of facing them and having them resolved. I would be deeply upset that you would take away the chance to see my Celebrian at last, something I have earned many times over."  
  
"You spent many centuries with her, more then a millennia! Elladan and Elrohir have not been with me for even a half-century. You are being selfish. You know of love and how deep it spears your heart...you ask the impossible." He had taken to stalking the area around his chair, occasionally pounding against the back in emphasis.  
  
Elrond buried his face in his hands, rubbing briskly to clear away tension, "Trust me, I would not ask this of you unless I had poured over every other solution first. And I have and this is the only one left."  
  
"It is not! There must be another! There is another Elrond! You are just too blind to see it! There are two that I see as plane as day! You are being selfish! All these years and you're being selfish! It would not kill you to stay here for just that much more longer!"  
  
"You do not understand Legolas-."  
  
"I DO! You are a greedy Lord! You wish to have power! Power over Elladan and Elrohir! And me! Perhaps that is the true reason Celebrian left Middle-Earth!" His emotions made him irrational, harsh and wanting to hurt Elrond for the hurt he was bestowing against him.  
  
Elrond was on his feet in an instant, his eyes a blazing fire of rage and barely controlled fury, "Speak only what you know of Lego-las! Harsh words against a woman you never knew are unwise and ill found! I understand your anger but you have no right to say things as you did!"   
  
Legolas stalked up to him, "Then drop your pointless tradition. We both would get what we wanted." He stabbed Elrond in the chest with a finger, "I get to keep the men I love more then life itself, Rivendell gets its new Lords, and you go to the Gray Havens with your Celebrian."  
  
Elrond's eye twitched, "If it were so simple I would do it. There are more complicated things in this matter then simply your happiness." He was nose to nose with the Prince now, his eyes ablaze.  
  
"You know nothing of my life and what I had to live through before I found the love of your sons. They have kept me safe and able to live on. It is not one or the other that does this for me, it is both. If they would rule Rivendell as a mated pair without me, then so be it. I would find a swift way to end my life and become just a whisper of a memory on Middle-Earth. I will not be without one or the other...I would be with both and I would not let you stop us from being together."  
  
Elrond's temper and reason was far beyond rational at this point. Legolas had give far more of a struggle then his two sons had, if only for the reason that they had no idea what to expect from him and were in a state of shock. Legolas had had a good solid day to think things over and sharpen his tongue for the battle he knew would be coming, "My sons would honor my orders as a father and their Lord if I asked them to choose. They would do this or they would no longer be my sons." Elrond sounded as if he didn't doubt that they would listen to him and he felt even surer that he had bested Legolas.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
"If they feel as I do, then you have just lost your sons." 


End file.
